Controlled For The Night
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: She smiled and moved so that her lips were close to his left ear. "I am going to make you lose control. I am going to bring you to the brink of ecstasy, so close that you will be begging me for release," she said seductively while pulling his tie loose, "Just like what you do to me, I'll make you moan, groan, grunt, and scream with pleasure." Contains explicit content.


**A/N: So this is my attempt at a full-blown lemon. What better way to write it by using Dramione? haha. Yeah this is a bit different from most lemons. I know that some people have written a Dominating Hermione fanfict, and to those who have done it...You guys have inspired me to write one. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. -flips table-**

Draco rolled his neck to the side as his eyes began to open groggily. He blinked a few times and snapped his head around him, taking in his surrounding. It was his room, but something was a bit off. The room was lit with a few candles that sat on a table beside him. _That's odd. Why am I sitting on a chair instead of my bed?, _he thought. He looked down and noticed he was only in his school shirt with his tie and his black silk boxers.

"Hello Draco." A voice greeted from the shadows. He snapped his head towards the sound of the voice, his eyes narrowing at the figure.

"Granger. What's going on here?" He was about to get up when Hermione held her wand towards him. _Incarcerous,_ she whispered. All of a sudden, Draco felt his arms wrap around the back of his chair, bound by invisible rope. He turned and glared at the darkness. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione walked out of the shadows and towards him, the candlelight ghosting over her features. She smiled as he looked at her. He noticed she was wearing his emerald green robe. She tugged on the tie and let the fabric pool around her legs. Draco's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Hermione was wearing a strapless black and dark green colored corset made with parisian satin and lace. The bottom had a lace ruffle hem that went a little past her thigh, just barely covering her matching g-string. She wore garters that hooked onto her lace stockings and completed the look with black 3 inch stilettos. Her hair cascaded a little past her shoulders, just the way she knew he would like it. She saw him swallow loudly and smirked.

"Well, my dear," Hermione started, circling around him slowly. Her hands grazing his shoulders as she passed,"I've decided I want to try something new. You see, it has come to my attention that you have always taken the lead when in comes to this and you know me…" She stopped in front of him and bent forward, her face centimeters from his. "I don't like to be controlled _all_ the time." She brought herself back up and sat herself on his lap, both legs on either side of his, rolling her hips in the process. Draco bit back a moan at her touch. She smiled and moved so that her lips were close to his left ear. "_I am going to make you lose control. I am going to bring you to the brink of ecstasy, so close that you will be begging me for release,_" she said seductively while pulling his tie loose, "_Just like what you do to me, I'll make you moan, groan, grunt, and scream with pleasure." _She licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver with pleasure. She kissed her way to his lips, sucking and nipping right after every kiss.

Draco let out a little moan, feeling his member stir. _Oh God,_ he sighed as his eyes fluttered. Hermione kissed him full on the lips, her tongue wrapping around his, tasting every crevice of his mouth. She pulled back after a couple minutes, a thin trail of saliva that joined at both of their lips. Draco panted heavily, his cheeks flushed at the amount of passion.

Hermione trailed kisses down his jaw and rolled her hips at a tantalizingly slow pace. She unbuttoned the first two buttons when a small groan escaped his mouth. She changed her movement and grounded fiercely on his member, eliciting a sharp "Ah!". Pleased with his response, she forcefully ripped open his shirt, buttons strewn about.

She pressed her chest against him, her cheek resting against his. She ran her nails against his chest up and down in a slow caress. "_You know, I've always loved your body. So perfectly chiseled. So…hard._" Draco shuddered at her touch, sucking in his abs. She grazed his nipples, causing him to jerk. "Ah!" he wailed. "_Oh. You like that?" _she asked, rolling the peaks between her fingers. "Y-Yes!" he croaked out before moaning a bit louder. She giggled and ran her nails back down, except a little harder, leaving thin red lines on his torso. He breathing began to pick up the pace, his member now visible in his boxers.

Hermione smirked and got off, his tie in her hand. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He opened his eyes and noticed that she had something in her hand. It looked like a thin stick. "What's that?" he asked, nodding to the object.

She held the stick up and Draco's eyes widened. It was a crop. She smirked at his reaction and sashayed towards him. She took the tie with both hands and wrapped it around his eyes. "What the-" his brows furrowed. She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She took one step back and raised her hand that held the crop. In one swift move, the crop whipped against his chest. He screamed. "What the fuck, Granger?" She struck him again. His chest convulsed. She struck yet again as he tried to shift away from her. "S-Stop." He said. She laughed and paused for a few moments. "You know, I said the same thing when I was in your shoes. Remember what you asked me?" she lowered her voice. "_'You like it rough, don't you?" _she said in a husky voice. He whimpered. He would never admit it out loud but each whipping he got from her turned him on even more.

Hermione snapped the crop against his body a couple more times and then stopped. She moved closer to him, tracing the red lines that marred his chest with her nails. "Such a pity," she said as she ran her nails down his abdomen. She eyed his boxers and chuckled. "_Those whippings turned you on. I can smell your do like it rough. I wonder if you will survive tonight." _She licked his cheek, causing his head to lull to the side. _Merlin help me, I want…more,_ Draco moaned.

_Evanesco, _she murmured. Draco felt his boxers vanish, causing his member to stand in full attention. He felt his member throb at the change of temperature. Hermione bent down until she was sitting on her knees, her eyes leveled with his pulsing member. Using her nails, she guided her fingers from his ankles all the way up his thigh, close to his member. He groaned in disappointment, silently begging her to touch him. She continued to caress his upper thighs, each time moving closer to his erection, and then moving back down.

"Nnngh…Please," he asked quietly. "_Please what?_" she smirked and continued her caress. Draco shifted his hips as her hands moved closer, trying to get her to touch him. He grunted and muttered. "_What?_" she asked, her head moving closer to his member. "Touch me" he said quietly. Hermione giggled and positioned her lips so that she was barely touching him. She let out a big sigh and he jerked upwards. "Hahh…" he gasped. "_Mmm…you like that?_" He nodded rapidly. She took one hand and lightly trailed her nails from the base to the tip. He let out a tortured moan and thrusted. He was going insane with all the light touches and having a blindfold on was making it worse. "Please…Ah!" he asked again, feeling her nails scraping against his slit on the tip. His head fell back, his breathing erratic.

She smiled as she watched his chest heave up and down, liking his response. Without a second thought, she trailed her nails down to the base again and gripped him hard. He jumped at the sensation. "mmmm…" his mind was unable to make out anymore words. She got up and sat on the left side of his lap, crossing her legs and leaning on his shoulder so that her lips were near his ear yet again. "_Mmm…your cock is so big," _she began to move her hand up and down in slow movements, her grip still tight on him, "_so thick…so hard…and I've barely touched you_." He moaned louder, his hips meeting her every time she moved down to the base. "Oh God…Hahhh.." he panted heavily, "So good…" She continued to stroke him, occasionally squeezing the head with a bit more force. "N-Not so rough…Please. You're…nghhh…mmmmh…You're going to- AH!" She brought up her other hand and cupped his sac. "_I'm going to what?_ " she asked, rolling the sac in her hand, massaging them. He clenched his jaw and continued to pant heavily. "You're…ah!…You're going to- Oh God, that feels so good…hahhh….-to make me come." He said breathlessly.

Hermione wrinkled her noise at his comment. _We can't have that now, can we? This is just too much fun, _she laughed internally. She let go of his throbbing manhood and got off his lap. Draco moaned in disappointment. "_If that happens,_" she started, her lips near his member again, "_I will do this._" She opened her mouth and bit on his shaft. He yelped in pain and surprise. He felt himself leak a bit of pre-come. She noticed this and giggled, sending vibrations up his spine down to his sac. "nguhhh…" he grunted. "_Seems like you're a bit of a masochist, aren't you Draco? I bet you've secretly fantasized this. Me dominating you, whipping your tight body, torturing you with all this teasing. Tell me, do you like it when I do this?" _she asked breathily, giving his member one frustratingly slow lick from the base to the tip. "Yes!" he cried out, throwing his head forward, his hips bucking. He continued his mantra, making her smile in return.

She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, paying extra attention around the slit that continued to flow with his liquids and the sensitive groove underneath the tip. "_You know, I learned from a couple of girls that doing this,_" Hermione continued to lick him, "_is one of the many sensitive spots for men._" Her tongue circled around the slit, casually probing her tongue as if to shove it down the hole to try and make him scream in pain. Draco grunted loudly at the sensation. Noting his distracted look, Hermione took him in her mouth all the way down to the base. "AH! Hermione!" he shrieked, arching his back and lifting his thrust to her lips. She steadied his hips, pushing on them so he would stop his spastic movements.

Hermione continued to move her mouth on his aching member, her lips forming a strong suction each time she was about to move forward. Draco continued to let out tortured moans while moving his arms, trying to free himself from the inexorable confines. Her tongue encircled his engorged erection, bending around and licking around the sides. His breath sped up at the sensation. Hermione brought her other hand and cupped him again, this time fondling him with rough squeezes and tugs. He bent his back again at the sensitivity his member was now feeling. "God, I- nnnghhh…hahhhh…haahhh…I'm going to- Ah!" She let go of his erection with a loud 'pop' and bit on his shaft, this time harder. He squirmed in his seat. "Oh God, TAKE ME HER-" She let go of him and got up. She leaned forward and pulled off the tie from his face. His looked at his aching member, wincing at the amount of sensitivity his cock was dealing with. She stood directly above his aching member.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling down so that his face was angled up to see hers. She noticed his eyes clouded with lust and moved toward him, her lips brushing over his. She took his lower lip with her teeth and bit on it, releasing a groan at the move. She proceeded to give him a deep kiss while lowering herself until the tip was ghosting over her folds.

She pulled away, staring into his eyes and then smirked. "_I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging and screaming for me to let you come._" Before he could let out a whimper, she took him in roughly to the hilt, moaning at how much he filled her. He gasped and groaned loudly, "Fuck…Hermione…so hahh…tight."_ She's so tight, so wet, so silky. Oh fuck, I won't last, _he screamed in his head. She began to ride him slowly while applying same amount of force, sliding up to the tip and then forcing her way down to the tip, hitting her sweet spot every time. Draco howled in pleasure. "_After torturing your delicious body and hearing your sweet moans, I became overly aroused. I was so wet, I had to force myself to try and not to play with myself. Feel my wet tight core squeezing and rubbing against you,_" she cooed in his ear, causing him to groan.

She began to pick up the pace, moving faster and mixing her movements. Each time she moved in a figure eight, she would slow down the intensity and ground her hips on his pelvic bone to relieve herself and make her tighter. Every time she moved, he would jerk at the intensity, his member throbbing at the sweet excruciating pleasure.

After a few minutes, Draco felt his sac tighten beyond comprehension and cried out. "Oh God..Hahhhh…I'm…Nghhhh Fuck. I'm gonna…gonna come. Please! Let me come!" he begged Hermione. "_Come for me, Draco!_" she yelled as she changed the pace to frantic and wild. His hips thrusted underneath her, meeting her halfway with each thrust. "I'm com-AH! HERMIONE!" Right before she came, she moved her hand to his sac and give it a squeeze. Draco wailed as he came, shuddering and thrusting as each stream of his seed coated her walls. Hermione soon came afterwards, arching her back and rubbing against his chest.

After a couple minutes, she got off him, walking slowly as the trembles of her post-orgasm quaked every part of her being. She left him there, panting heavily, his body feeling like jelly after a powerful release. She smirked at his condition and muttered _Finite._ He felt the invisible ropes disappear and sagged in exhaustion. She turnedand walked out his door.

Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast with an indescribable mood on his face. He was feeling so many emotions at once: happiness, exhilaration, anger. He sat down near the end of the Slytherin table, where he met up with Blaise and Theo.

"Hey mate. How was your night last night?" Blaise asked, noting his mood. Draco shrugged and began to eat some of his toast when he spotted the 'Golden Trio' enter through the doors. Blaise waved at Harry and Ron and gestured for them to sit with them, leaving Hermione to talk with the girls. Draco nodded at the two and continued to eat.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" Theo asked while spooning some eggs into his mouth. Harry and Ron looked at each other and blushed slightly. Blaise looked at the two. "What happened?"

"Well.." Harry started but Ron cut him off. "We tried something new… with the girls." He said quickly before shoveling food in his mouth. Draco gave the two with a surprised look. He looked at Blaise and Theo who had the same expression. "What was it?" he asked casually, trying to mask his curiosity.

"We let them take control for the night," Harry said, avoiding everyone's look. He immediately turned bright red and turned to Ron to escape any more humility.

Blaise and Theo were the first to break the silence. "Us too!" they said at the same time, unable to mask their giddiness.

All three boys looked at them with shocked faces. Everyone turned to Draco who shrugged and gave them his infamous smirk. All the guys bursted out laughing. "Okay okay. What did you guys do?" Draco asked, his curiosity piqued again.

"Luna had played Alice. I was her 'Wonderland'" Theo said bashfully.

"Ginny was an Auror. She was 'interrogating' this Death Eater" Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Daphne was a teacher 'giving detention'. I was her student" Ron said with food in his mouth.

"Pansy played as a female Werewolf. I was her prey" Harry said, suddenly interested at the ceiling. Draco nodded at everyone's creative role-play. The guys turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione was my Mistress. I was her slave" Draco said, shrugging his shoulders while smiling.

Blaise was about to ask what their favorite part was when a group of girls appeared and surrounded them. "Hello boys" Ginny said. She kissed Blaise on the cheek and ran her nails down his back, causing him to shiver lightly. She sat back next to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Luna sat next to Theo with a dreamy look on her face. "How is everyone today?" she asked as she leaned on him and kissed his neck near his ear. Theo stiffened when he felt her breath on his ear.

"Fine" Harry replied as Pansy decided to sit on his lap. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running her hands through his hair. Harry sighed happily and in turn began to feed her some of his food.

"So what did you girls talk about just now?" Ron asked as he turned to Daphne who began running her hands up his thigh, causing him to turn red.

Hermione sat down beside Draco with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He noticed that look and felt a lump in her throat. She leaned in and kissed his neck, nipping at it until a love bite formed. She turned away and looked at the guys, chuckling at what she saw. She looked back at Draco and saw a faint blush dusted over his cheeks. He gave her a smoldering look. "Nothing really. So, I've been wanting to ask. How does having a girl from a different house taste like?" she asked the guys.

All the boys looked at their girlfriend. "We want Round 2" they said bluntly. All the girls laughed and got up and moved away from the boys. They all gave them their best 'come hither' grin and then turned away. They boys looked at each other and rushed out of their seats.

"Well guys. It's official. We're all whipped" Blaise said and everyone laughed at the double-meaning as they parted to find their girlfriends.

Oh yes. Tonight is going to be fun.


End file.
